


Una partita già vinta

by Lady_Atena



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Civil War, Gen, Partita, Registrazione, Scacchi, Schieramenti
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Atena/pseuds/Lady_Atena
Summary: Una partita a scacchi già decisa, ma che Tony Stark continua a giocare senza esitazione.





	Una partita già vinta

Tony sospira.  
“È assurdo”, borbotta, “voglio dire, Ross sta facendo il lecchino e Cap neanche se ne accorge!”.  
Vision sposta un pedone sulla scacchiera, posa la mano sul ginocchio alzando lo sguardo.  
“Non capisco”, dice, “Il generale sta solo dicendo che potete ancora rimediare ai vostri errori”.  
Tony scuote una mano in aria, mentre con l’altra sposta il cavallo; che va a insidiare la torre di Vision.  
“Tu non capisci, V”, dice, “Ross è quello che voleva rinchiudere Banner in un laboratorio militare e usare Hulk come cagnolino. Non è per niente il tipo d’uomo che crede nella libertà o nel rimediare agli errori”.  
Vision sposta il pedone, mangiando l’alfiere di Tony, e batte gli occhi chiari.  
“Potrebbe aver cambiato idea”, suggerisce, “forse vuole avvisare il capitano che molte persone vivono nella paura come faceva lui un tempo”.  
Tony ride, sposta la regina in avanti e scuote il capo.  
“Non era paura, Vision”, dice, “era odio. La paura si supera, l’odio è immutabile”.  
Vision stringe le labbra, muove un cavallo di lato avvicinandolo a dei pedoni che circondano il re di Tony e alza il capo.  
“Quindi cosa crede che voglia fare il generale?”.  
Tony scrolla le spalle, sposta uno dei pedoni più vicino al re e sospira.  
“Non lo so”, ammette, “quel che so è che dei limiti servono sempre. Senza limitazioni, non siamo diversi dai cattivi ragazzi”.  
Vision mangia il pedone, lo guarda.  
“Si riferisce ad Ultron?”.  
Tony stringe le labbra e mangia il cavallo, scuote la testa.  
“Non solo. Come scienziato, so che bisogna sempre cercare di spingersi un po’ più avanti nel percorso, cercare di scoprire sempre di più è sempre di meglio”, spiega, “ma come persona so che la gente ha paura. Vogliono gli eroi a difenderli, ma non sono più sicuri che gli eroi siano qui per questo”.  
Vision guarda la scacchiera, muove con leggerezza un alfiere verso la regina di Tony e annuisce.  
“È molto complicato”.  
Tony ride, sposta la regina mangiando un pedone di Vision e scrolla le spalle.  
“Anche di più. Noi cerchiamo di fare il possibile, ma ad eleggersi Dio succede che Hulk ti usa per rifarmi la tappezzeria”.  
Vision aggrotta la fronte, muove un cavallo e alza la testa.  
“Scacco”.  
Tony rotea gli occhi, muove il re spostandolo di fianco ad un pedone.  
“Il punto è che Cap ha ragione solo su una cosa: le nostre sono ancora le mani più sicure a cui affidare il mondo”, dice, “solo che dobbiamo fare in modo che le persone lo sappiano, altrimenti ci vedranno come dittatori che impongono la loro autorità”.  
Vision fa scorrere lo sguardo sulla scacchiera, sospira e mette giù il re.  
“Preferisco difenderti, che cercare di mangiare il tuo re” decide  
Tony inarca un sopracciglio, ridacchia.  
“È un modo carino per dire che ho ragione?”.  
Vision si alza, liscia lo smoking e lo guarda socchiudendo gli occhi chiari.  
“Sei il re della nostra scacchiera. Se il Capitano Rogers ha deciso di cambiare lato, io posso scegliere di oppormi”.  
Tony si alza a propria volta, infila le mani in tasca guardando il gioco.  
“Credo che tu mi stia solo lasciando vincere”.  
Vision sorride.  
“Forse”, ammette, “ma per me la sicurezza della razza umana viene prima di ogni cosa. Dovete fare le vostre scelte, e scegliere di mettere un confine tra giusto e sbagliato è una buona scelta”.  
Tony annuisce.  
“Devo solo farlo capire a Cap”, dice, “non voglio schierarmi con il governo e i suoi stupidi atti. Voglio solo che capisca una cosa”.  
Vision lo guarda.  
“Che cosa?”.  
Tony scrolla le spalle, sorride.  
“Lui dice che non si può combattere una guerra prima che essa inizi”, spiega, “io penso che, anche una volta iniziata, bisogna avere delle regole. Non accetto il sacrificio di pochi per il bene di molti”, ride, “non accetto il sacrificio di uno per il bene di molti” ammette.  
Vision stringe le labbra.  
“Credo sia utopistico” ribatte.  
Tony ride.  
“Vero”, ammette, “ma anche credere negli eroi lo è”.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Non so giocare a scacchi, quindi non giudicate le mosse, ve prego.  
> Ah, e comunque la Civil War era risparmiabilissima, grazie, ciao.


End file.
